international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabina Gervásio
Former Aethelberg This character belongs to Nymira Otávia "Sabina" Cardozo (Gervásio) is a Half-breed Witch, the daughter of Mafalda and Ruben Gervásio. Wife to Elder, mother to Mariazinha, and Nico. Name Etymology Full name: Otávia Cardozo (Gervásio) Pronunciation: ah•TAYV•ee•ə - her•BAH•syo Nickname: Sabina Meaning: Otávia - Roman family name meaning "eighth" from Latin octavus. This was the original family name of the emperor Augustus (born Gaius Octavius) Gervásio - Probably a Latinized form of a Germanic name with a first element deriving from ger "spear" Cardozo - From the name of a place meaning "thorny" About Sabina Sabina is the first born daughter of Mafalda, a first born child of the Zeferino family. Mafalda has 3 younger sisters, Vanessa, Serafina and Jovita. Mafalda fell in love with a Wizard when she was a child. They were the very best of friends, and one could do no wrong in the eyes of the other. This was true for years of course until they were each dating someone else. Anabela had convinced her daughter that there was another young man waiting for her if she would only open her eyes, and look. Olavo had done the same with his some Ruben, he may have had his heart broken but that did not have to stop him from finding some one else who would love him even more. Ruben and Mafalda made their way to one another through this advice, the cavorted in secret their main relationships giving way to their deep focus on one another. Mafalda was forced to end her relationship with a school mate when she was 17 because of her impending pregnancy. Ruben continued his relationship until it eventually ended because of his paranoia, and low self-esteem. He returned to Mafalda after learning that her daughter Sabina was his. The baby girl caused a lot of trouble in both households, neither family was going to raise her. They would do everything in their power to make sure the infant wanted for nothing. Sabina, as she came to be called attended IAM from the age of 10-19, she met Elder Cardoza. Elder is her one true love. They were in separate houses, and in their fifth year, they made things official. Sabina wedding dress.jpg Sabina-bridal-bouquet-flowers-purple-ranunculus.jpg Sabina wedding cake.jpg Sabina's family had rented a Townhome in a Lavoie neighborhood, the couple often snuck there when everyone else was out. They would sneak back out when someone returned. Sabina was forced out of the Master Class program in her ninth year due to her spontaneous pregnancy. She has not returned to school, and does not plan to. She and Elder were married in a very quite ceremony in her mother's home town surrounded by family. Elder returned to school, and he was finishing his final year of schooling. Sabina believed their combination of knowledge would have been good enough for Mariazinha. Elder was through missing the milestone in his daughter's life before the middle of the year. Maria is three now, and Sabina has given birth to their second child a son, Nico. Sabina is fantastic cook, something she learned from her father. She, and Zinha love to cook Brazilian treats for Nico and pai. They look up recipes in an old cook book together. Sabina wants to make sure her children know about her Brazilian heritage, even if they learn the culture through food. Family Tree Sabina married Elder before Mariazinha was born, their daughter and son share both the Gervásio and Cardozo name. Sabina does not use her married name; Otávia Cardozo, choosing to go by her maiden name Gervásio. This choice caused Oscar and Eliana Cardozo to not recognize the marriage, they do not dispute their relationship to Mariazinha and Nico. Sabina = Elder |_________________| | | | | Mariazinha Nico (Gervásio Cardozo family tree) Native Language: Portuguese Languages Spoken: Russian, Italian, Spanish, Catalan, and English Type of Childhood: Chaotic Earliest Memory: Fights with Micaela and Miguel Personality Sabina is a sweet mother bear, even before becoming a mother. She has always been the nurturing type, the protector. She may have trouble coming to a decision in a quick amount of time but that is only because she wants so badly to please everyone. She loves to be liked, to whatever degree a person is capable, she always wants people to remember her name or face, and have a kind word to associate with it. Possessions Pets Skills Sabina she uses a lot of magic when she cooks. Excellent with Charms spells she was taught a variation of spells from her mother. She is very knowledgeable with plant life, her prowess comes from her father. She has unknown skill with transformations, she has not been able to become an animagus, but she been a Sabina able to complete a partial transformation. She has never been much of an academic, hence her reasoning for not fighting back when she was asked to leave the Master Class programme. Trivia Gallery Elder_and_Sabina.jpg|Elder and Sabina Sabina and Zinha2.jpg|Sabina and Mariazinha Sabina_and_Nico1.jpg|Sabina and Nico Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Half-Breed Category:Part-Veela Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Cardozo Family Category:Born in Brazil Category:Brazilian Category:February Birthday Category:Graduate Category:Jacaranda Wand Category:Hippogriff Feather Wand Category:Married Category:Name Begins With "S"